


Audio Video

by ThePunkAssDeer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePunkAssDeer/pseuds/ThePunkAssDeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Starscream/Soundwave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Audio Video

Soundwave wasn't quite sure when it had all started, but Starscream had certainly taken a liking to him as of recent. 

Perhaps it was when he had not-so-subtly began to call him to his quarters whenever Megatron wasn't around. 

But the servos tracing from his lips to his waist were a rather obvious hint. 

The faint image of a smile was left on Starscream's lips as he pulled Soundwave flush against his own frame. 

"You don't seem to be putting up a fight, huh?" Starscream sneered. "Not like you used to, that is..."

Soundwave reluctantly nodded, but gave no verbal response. He had quickly grown accustomed to the attention Starscream had been paying him rather generously. It made him uncomfortable, but he was fully aware of the consequences of saying no to a higher ranking officer. 

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a passionate kiss, which he slowly eased into as Starscream pressed his tongue deep into his mouth. Starscream gave a soft chuckle as he left a trail of kisses down Soundwave's neck. "Open your panel, Soundwave." He ordered. 

Soundwave slowly pressed his digits into the seam of his own interface panel until he heard a small "click". Starscream purred, running his servos down Soundwave's thighs as he knelt down in front of him. Soundwave's breath hitched when Starscream abruptly pressed his lips against the exposed valve, sucking lightly at the folds.

Soundwave loathed his current position, but couldn't help but to begrudgingly enjoy it as he rested one hand on Starscream's helm. He attempted to stifle a moan as Starscream pushed his glossa deep inside his valve, and involuntarily rocked against his mouth. 

Soundwave could feel himself nearing overload when Starscream pulled away all at once, leaving one last kiss on his wet valve. 

"Turn around" Starscream hissed as Soundwave immediately complied. As he opened his own spike panel, Soundwave clumsily pressed himself against it, eager to take it all in. "Not yet!" Starscream barked as he gave a harsh slap to his aft. Soundwave gasped at the sudden reprimand and ceased, trying to collect what little dignity he had left. 

"W-what are you doing?" Soundwave whimpered as he heard a single "beep" behind him. Starscream grinned maliciously as he pressed the record button on the camera in his hand. "Sto-ah!" Soundwave gasped out as Starscream spread the lips of his valve and positioned his camera closer, lowering Soundwave onto his spike. 

"Just sending a little gift to Megatron" Starscream giggled as he filled Soundwave's valve with his spike. Soundwave moaned loudly as he bounced against it, momentarily forgetting about the camera in his superior's hand. 

"Moan for me, Soundwave! The camera loves you!" Starscream cackled. Soundwave slammed his hips down onto Starscream's spike one last time as he felt a familiar gush of fluid wash through him. Soundwave slumped backwards against the second-in-command, his respirations hitching as Starscream left a lazy kiss on his cheek. 

It was then that Starscream had hit "send"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it


End file.
